


I'll Get A Horse's Ass

by Blankedgaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Centaurs, F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Merging, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: In a bar, a Centaur tells her temporary drinking partners how she came to be what "she" is now.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	I'll Get A Horse's Ass

The burning sun over the small town as many went about their daily lives. Men, women, demi-humans living in together. In the local bar the patrons drank and shared stories and at a table sat a human banker on his off day after payday, a female hobgoblin that was just passing thru town and stopping for a drink and a Centauress who sat with her legs folded under her own flank on the wood floor, while the other two took the open seats.

“And after everything was done I got my pay and left the town. I was a nice little place and I hope the gold I help them find helps them expand.” the hobgoblin said as she wrapped up her story.

“You're nicer than I, miss. I would have at least asked for a bigger cut.” the banker said without a second thought.

The three strangers sat together enjoying one another company before the Centauress spoke up.

“Ya some good people, so I got a story for ya. I wasn't always this picture of equine beauty ya see here. I used to be a human “male” bandit.” she started.

“Riiiight, I'm not that drunk... yet.” the banker said as he took another swig of his drink

“Well Mister, with some of the things I've heard out there during my traveling I doubt it's that unlikely. Miss Maribel was it, please continue.” the hobgoblin encouraged.

“It's alright for him to be wary. I sure as heck didn't believe magic was a thing before either. My story is pretty simple, after years of robbing I guess ya could say karma finally caught me and my “girls” when we messed with the wrong group.” The centaur thinking back to her old life.

“Used to go by Marcus before I got my self changed.” she said as she went on.

“I grew up in a small town, with ma no-good dad. The drunk bastard never noticed when I'd just up an left the house for hours at a time. My Ma had been gone for as long as I could remember. Not sure if she's dead or just left the waste of space.” If anyone was looking at Maribel's they could see one of her hands clenching harder as she spoke.

“But enough bout my old man, one day I got fed up and grabbed his old pistol and someone's horse and rode off to a new life.” she said as her tail wag.

“I spent the first few years robbing when I needed till I met Nicolas and Kain. The two of them got themselves cornered by a coyote when I came by. A quick bullet between the eyes put that thing right on down.” a proud smile was on her face as she remember that moment.

“The two of them looked so pathetic as they thanked me for saving their narrow bellied hides. They offered to follow me, well Kain did, Nicolas was a bit warier but eventually came around.”

“The three of us soon got a name for ourselves and a nice bounty. Our posters are probably still up in a few sheriff stations across the state. But the chances of them finding us now is pretty slim when ya think bout it.”

“We robbed wagons and trains from all over the place. Kept the killing to a minimum. Getting heat for killing was more trouble than it's worth.” Maribel continued on after taking a hit from her mug.

“But everything went belly up when we stole from this tiny group. One night while riding through the desert we saw them camped out under the night sky. Got off our horses and sneaked up on them under the darkness.”

“When we got a good look at them, they looked like an easy target. Nothin' too hard or big. It was an old man, with a woman and two youngins that looked no more than sixteen. But what really caught my eye was the jewels they wore. They looked mighty expensive with that fire shining off them. That look a cat gives a rat before pouncing one it was how I would describe my face as we watched.”

“My boys and I kept an eye on them and when no others showed up for what I reckoned was an hour or so we were like vultures on a freshly dead corpse. We rode in gunshots roaring through the night air. The group was naturally scared as we surrounded them the older woman holding the old man trying to protect him from us.”

“Now ma'am we got no plans on hurting ya. We're just here for those pretty looking jewels of yours and then will be out of ya hair. We'll even leave ya supplies, that a nice trade for some little trinkets I would think.”

“We never plan to kill anyone but with all the stories of other bandits killing travelers it made intimidation all the easier. Fear was an excellent motivator after all. The woman I assumed was the mother spoke in some strange language I ain't ever heard but that sparked a fire. Knowing that meant they were probably from some other country and that meant their jewelry would be worth even more. With the boys on lookout I made my rounds. Three of them handed over their stuff with no problem but when I came up to one of the youngins, she handed her stuff over but while she did she was muttering something in that strange language of hers. She had a fire in eyes as she glared at me.”

“I ignored the girl's words and after we got all the goods we bid them a good night and rode off. We didn't know what was waiting for us the next morning.”

“We road for the better part of the night before setting up camp. While the other two slept I took a look at our haul. The rattle of the gold against each other in the bag was better than any singer on any stage.”

“I pulled one of them out of the bag and just stared at it. The necklace was made of pure chunks of small connected rectangular gold pieces, the amount on it was more than any I've ever seen before. Then I got to the jewel right in the middle of the necklace. It was one of the most beautiful jewels I've ever seen. Somehow it looked like a purple and pink night sky swirling into the middle of it. While spreading out like the stars in the night sky were red and yellow small diamonds. I spent a good five minutes staring into the void of the jewel before I fell asleep.”

“We woke up a few hours later, well me and Nicolas did, Kain was already up that morning cooking up some breakfast for us. While we were eating I gave the boys a good look at the jewelry. They too were also stunned by the beauty of them. We figured we pawn them off in the next city. We packed up camp and got ready to head out.”

“When we got hopped on our horses is when it all started. As soon as I was on my horse it started losing its mind. Bucking like it was being mauled by a wolf or something. I looked at Kain and Nicolas, and they were also having the same problem. I tried getting him under control but he was having none of it. But it was after that when we found the more horrifying part. I tried to get off my horse but found my legs wouldn't move. Lookin at my legs I was greeted with the sight of my calves now stuck to the horse's sides like they were glued there thanks to some punk kids prank.”

“My pants had just up and vanished from where me and the horse were now stuck. The screams Nicolas and Kain told me they were going through something similar. I soon felt my feet being pulled into the underbelly of my horse. I quickly lost all feeling in them. In a panic, I flailed about trying to pull free. To add to the shock I watched as from the neck up my horse was becoming see-thru as it screamed out in fear. It continued to buck. With each one, my legs fused more into the animal.”

“One of his bucks forced the rest of my legs into the back of the animal. I could only imagine the sight of a horse with a ghost-like head and the top half of a human in the center of it's back. It bucked one time the sudden movement caused us to slam further into their backs leaving us connected to our horses from just under our belly buttons up. When the horse landed back on its hind legs I somehow slid forwards, the horse's head had completely vanished by this point, I stopped where the animal's head used to be. The horse's wild bucking soon calmed down and it came to a standstill, at least that was what I thought.”

“When I went to move, rather than just feeling my two legs I could feel four moving when I tried to walk over to Nicolas and Kain. My legs were wobbly at first and the two of them shared the same frightened look. We had somehow fused with our horses.”

“I now had my horse's large golden brown fur body from my human waist down. I could feel my new tail swinging in the air when I tried giving it a shake. Kain had become one with his black horse while Nicolas now sported a chestnut rear. I was about to try and say something to calm them down when another sensation shot through us.” 

“My new equine legs gave out as I dropped to my new belly. My insides felt like they were on fire as my waist pulled in giving me the curves you see here. My skin soon followed softening as years of sun damage disappeared leaving the delicate skin of a fair woman. My tan skin from years out on the range was like I never left the house and cared for my looks instead. My brown hair started growing longer down my back tickling my ears on the way. For a frightening moment, the world went silent before sound slowly came back but my ears had now sprouted out of the top of my head as new golden brown horse ears. When the sound came back instead of our normal gruff voices we could easily be mistaken for three moaning tavern wenches now. My face soften as my lips plumped up with it. But then as if in time with my heart beats a pressure began to build up in my chest.”

“Mounds started to grow on our chests and they weren't tiny things either. My shirt tried it's best to hold them back before two giant tits popped free. Normally I love some nice tits on my women but when they're mine is another story. They kept growing till they were nice full milky tits the size of watermelons. Kain was the smaller of us but still had an impressive bust. I ran my hands over them only then did I notice my hands had shrunk into tiny feminine fingers.”

“Whatever curse that kid put on us had one more change in store for us. Kain and Nicolas were still panicking and I couldn't blame them we had just fused with our horses. I've heard stories of centaurs and how some of them lived around the world in very small groups but actually see one was a thing all in its own. As I walked er... I guess trotted would be a better word for us now, I saw them starting to tremble again before I could get a word out I suddenly got real hot between my back legs.”

“I'll tell you feeling your dick growing out of your sheath is certainly a thing. My dick was standing hard as we looked at each other except for Nicolas. Unforgettably he had a filly and I think he, well she at this point realized that as she tried to turn away from us. But that only let us see her next change. Something was starting to grow under that new horse pussy of hers. I remember my mouth was slack-jawed as a sack started to form hanging between her rear legs. She was moaning like a hooker as me and Kain watched the sack started to fill with what we could only figure was two large cum producing balls. Gravity took over as her sheath finished forming as the brown flared head of her new slab of horse meat grew out.”

“When it was done growing, me and Kain got a whiff of her needy hole, I could tell both of us were getting ready to try and fuck her before I felt an opening form between my back legs too. I knew we were joining Nicolas in having both sexes soon. At this point maybe we ran out of fear or the spell had some other effect we didn't know, but I was sure that at this point the three of us has gone into heat. Once my new fuckhole came in I couldn't hold back any longer, I ran to Nicolas and mounted her. It took a few tries but I eventually hit a bull's eye and feeling the new “mare” pussy wrap around my dick was great. My horse half took over pounding her trying to breed her. I couldn't tell whose moans were whose as we really got into it.”

“She started to even beg for more as I fucked her. And instinct made it that I had no plans on stopping any time soon. She gripped my dick like a woman possessed. My new tits bucked wildly and seeing as I couldn't reach Nicolas they started to get acquainted with my new rack to keep them from bouncing all over. I played with them the entire time I was fucking her.” 

“I held on for as long as I could before I plastered her insides with my baby seed. Or maybe foul seed would have been a better phrase. Either way, after I pulled out of Nicolas my body was still on fire. I looked over at Kain she was just as still raring to go that I instinctively pointed my rear at her raising my tail up and presented myself to her. The rest of the day was a sex-filled fog. The few bits and pieces I do recall were feeling Kain's dick spreading me wide while Nicolas played with my tits or was that reverse. Me being propped up on a tree while the two of them ran tongues along my shaft before I coated them in another load of cum. I couldn't tell you how many times we painted each other with cum. We were some of the dirtiest fillies you would've ever seen when our “little” romp was done.”

“We had a long talk after we cleaned ourselves up, a process that took much longer as we all took our own turns due to our embarrassment remembering that we spent most of the day fucking like, well animals. We figured that the cause of all this had to have been those travelers we stole from. We also reckoned that they were long gone by this time. Kain brought up the idea that maybe we should change our names since our old ones didn't really fit anymore.” 

“After trying many different names I picked Maribel, Kain went with Kaylene, and Nicolas chose Naomi. With that, we settled in for the night still embarrassed.”

“You would think with the new stronger body robbing people would be easier, but the girl that what cursed us had more in store for us. We had to change up how we lived. Bigger bodies meant we needed more food and none of us were going to eat the now useless horse feed. We ran into the problem of the small traveling groups not having enough food for us to survive off of, so wasting the energy for just the valuables was more trouble than it was worth. Then when we set our sights on cities we ran into a small hiccup. We were all set to hit a small town's bank till we were on our way. As we were passing the farms the three of us caught a whiff of something in the air that drew us towards the stables. When we got to them we found the source.”

“Asleep in their stalls were quite a few horses. All of them were fine breeds. Strong, perfect coats, the works. Anyone else could see that but for us, it was something else that we wanted. All of the stallions gave off this wonderful aroma that we just couldn't resist. I'm sure it was another level of vengeance from that girl.”

Maribel looked at the two at the table, as they caught on to what was about to happen in her story from the look on their faces. “Yeah I know I'm not that proud of it either. But it happened. Kaylene was the first to find one that she was more than happy to let one mount her. The look she gave as that horse pushed his dick into her was one that would stick with me. She had that face of a hooker that was actually enjoying the fuck rather than just working. I just stared at her till I felt a lick at my rear. The boy I was standing in front of seemed tired of waiting for the mare he was looking at to get to work. The dumb spell made me eager for the stud to have his fun. I popped open the door to his stall backed on in and let him have his fun.” 

“I know I said it wasn't my proudest moment but I won't lie there was something alluring about letting that horse slip his dick on in. That long pink rod was something else as it slowly entered me. He neighed with what I assumed as joy as he fucked me. I guess once is his dick was pumping in and out of me, any caring about my dick meant little to him. Each thrust was harder than the last. The only thing that kept me from falling was the stall door that I was leaning on.”

“While we were fucking Naomi had wandered off of another part of the stable. Some lucky horse had gotten its first time having a female licking his massive pink dick as Naomi was on the floor tending to the horse. The stables were filled with moans and groans as we were used by the animals. My stud finally hit his limit before firing off shot after shot of hot horse cum into me causing me to join him as I came too. I sprayed the barn floor down with so much cum as I just rode out the orgasm feeling his warm cum fill me. I never did learn if a centaur could get impregnated by a horse.”

“We stumbled out of there almost 2 hours later, how no one came to check on the noise was a miracle in of itself. But either way, we were in no condition to try robbing the bank after that. Any attempt to rob anyone was met with the same outcome. We plan something and as soon as we were ready a wave of animalistic heat washed over us. And we'd either had to retreat, fuck the nearest horse or fuck each other. I've been stealing for so long as I could remember so I had no other skills, Kaylene was in the same boat. Naomi saved our asses when she brought up that she still remembered the basics of growing and tending to a farm. At this point, we were low on options so we took some of the dwindling money from our stash and bought supplies for a farm.”

“It was a rough start but we eventually got something going and now our little old farm has a few clients that we sell to. Life was good, although every now and then we'd go into heat and fuck like when we first changed, till one day. 

It was bound to happen to one of us. One of the two put a little filly in me. With all the sex we kept having I wasn't sure who was the “daddy” so to speak but both took to the role of father like flies to a cow patty. Making sure I was comfortable at all times or wasn't stressed. Hell a few months in they forbid me from even working. I had to remind them who was the boss of this group. They said they didn't care one bit and that keeping the two of us safe was worth getting yelled at and that this was for my own good. To be honest I've never seen either of them so stern. They said they would hire some more farmhands to fill in for me while I waiting for our child to be born. The next few months I had to just sit around was the most boring time of my life. But it was worth it when my little Madeline decided she wanted out.”

“They weren't joking when it came to childbirth, it was an ordeal. But when I held Madeline I could care less about that I just wanted to hold her forever.” Maribel's voice softened partway through that sentence as that joyful memory flooded back to her. 

“Anyway, she took so much after me we couldn't tell who fathered her. So the two doofuses doted on her all the time and she eats it up. I had to be the one that taught her any real values so she wouldn't grow up to be a rotten varmint.”

“Eventually we had to get a few horses for the farm and while not as bad as when we tried to rob people, the urge to have a horse mount us were still there and on some nights one of us would sneak into the stables for a little fun. Naomi had a fun moment when one of our live-in farmhands went to check on the noise one night. She told me that she only remembered calling the stunned guy over before lifting him up and putting him on some hay bails, ripping his pants down and sucking him off while the horse still pounding her.”

“Lookin at the smile on the kid's face as he went about doing his work the next day proved she wasn't lyin.”

“We still got those people's jewelry stashed away. For some reason, we just can't bring ourselves to sell or throw them away. Maybe one day we'll tell Madeline about the jewelry minus all the sex and the transformation and give them to her as some crazy family heirloom. Either way that's my story on how I got this big old rear.” The centauress gave her golden brown flank a slap.

Maribel looked at the faces of her impromptu drinking buddies. The banker's mouth was hanging slightly open and the hobgoblin was looking on with great curiosity.

“Well, that was my story. I got about another twenty minutes before I got to head back to the farm. I mean you two can come back with me if ya want. Ya can meet Madeline.” Maribel cheerfully offered.


End file.
